


TROUBLE ME 2

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Developing Love, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: *Inara: JACK...when you feel alone,or hopeless, or ANYTHING  thattroubles you-TROUBLE ME...There is a small amount of angstat the end...it WILL RESOLVE ITSELFSURERRA 💗
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Jack Gibson (friendship/ex-lovers), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Inara/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Victoria Hughes, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts).



Andy Herrera-Sullivan:

" _PLEASE, Jack...I can't go on revisiting this subject_

_over and over...you are my friend, and I care about_

_you, I really do, but as a FRIEND. If you want that_

_relationship to continue, you need to understand_

_something, so LISTEN CAREFULLY-I'm NOT leaving my_

_husband; I'm going to make my marriage work, so either_

_give it up, or I won't have a choice_." The look on Andy's

face is one Jack Gibson knows well-she's very pissed, but

keeping it together.

Jack Gibson:

" _What's that mean_?"

Andy:

" _You know. That I will protect my HUSBAND, and my marriage,_

 _at all costs_."

Jack:

" _You'll go to the brass_."

Andy:

 _" **Robert** IS THE BRASS, Jack_."

Jack:

" _Y'know...it's not that long ago that you were in MY bed_

 _instead a his_."

Andy:

" _ **OH...we're going THERE...OK...AND NOW I'M NOT-**_

 _ **HOW'S THAT?**_ " 

Jack (stung):

" _Yeah...yeah...sorry about that, about what I said..._

 _that was way out of line_."

Andy (cooled down a bit):

" _I am too. I just...I can't take anymore judgement, or_

_un-solicited advice about Robert and I. It's become_

_a sore spot_."

Jack:

_"Message received. Good luck with that...uh...I heard_

_that he's not allowing you visitation right now; but_

_he will...sooner or later, he'll'' have to-right_?"

Andy (less sure):

_"Of course...of course he will ."_

//////////////////////////////

Jack takes Marcus (the deaf child he rescued from an 

abusive situation, to the park to toss a football. Inara,

the child's Mother, has enrolled at WSU, and now that a

romance is developing between the two, Jack is happy

to watch Marcus during class hours. Inara is now divorced,

and she and Marcus live on their own)...

Jack signs Go long an the boy takes off like a shot;

the ex-high school quarterback can still zip a very

respectable spiral, which Marcus brings and turns the

way he sees the pros do. When he's twenty yards away,

Marcus signs: **Hey Dad-can we go and pick-up 

Grandma? She probably would like some, Dad **

Jack quickly turns away, tears spring to his eyes from a

decades old well-spring of deep, deep WANT. And HOPE.

And LONGING. One, lone sob escapes Lieutenant Jack before

Marcus comes running. Through blurry eyes, Jack can make out

what the boy is signing: **What's wrong, Dad? Is it because I called

you that?**

*NO, Bud-No! Something in my eye...I don't mind...not at all,

he signs, adding a smile. C'mon-let's go.*

//////////////////////////////

GREY SLOAN HOSPITAL ICU

That season finale for season 3 was too stupid to 

comment on. In THIS AU, for story purposes, Andy did

not remain at the hospital, she left when he was in the

recovery room. Both Sullivan and Lucas Ripley are angry

with her, to say the least, and her husband is refusing to

see her. She won't give up, though: this is her 15th visit

(when not on shift)

AMH@S19onit to CRS@tha19: ROBERT por favor

CRS@tha19 to AMH@S19onit: go away

AMH@S19onit to CRS@tha19: i understand why

u still wont see me/just know that i love you and

that i wont give up...i'll be back 2morrow...te quiero

mucho para siempre


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Shepherd serves as a sounding  
> for a heart-broken Carina De Luca

Dr. Amelia Shepherd, having developed a close friendship with  
OBGYN Dr. Carina De Luca, can easily discern that the beautiful  
Italian's recent break-up with the Captain of fire station 19 is  
affecting her much more than any other. ever has. A few days of  
sadness, and or recriminations, and 'Car' is typically as good as new.  
Once they get the opportunity to discuss the matter, Amelia is  
proven correct.

The two have energy-boosting protein smoothies, and Carina relates the  
the events leading up to the break-up with Maya: "She invited me to the fund-  
raiser for poor Capitan Herrera, a spaghetti dinner (ugh); anyway, we were inside  
her office, and start to fool around and who comes in-HER MAMA! Who I KNOW saw  
us, but she doesn't say anything about that. She's very sweet, MUCH different from  
her husband.

"OK...sorry to interrupt...is Maya NOT OUT to her parents?"

Carina says "It seems not...and DEFINITELY not to her FATHER...you and I, like most of  
our colleagues, had psychiatric rotations, which obviously did not prepare us to  
diagnose certain conditions the way that a trained professional could, though we have  
unique insights that the layman does not have-and the types of behaviors Maya's father  
exhibited, based on what she told me, marks him as a controlling bully who abused her  
psychologically. She doesn't see any of that as abuse. She blew up at me, and her Mama,  
when we brought it up, and a few days later, she fucked an ex-lover, a Man-a firefighter  
at the same place she works. Per Finire, and to top it off it's the way that she told me about  
what she did...so COLD, so defiant. So that's it. The whole soap opera story."

"I'm sorry that you went through that. Any thing that I can do to help, please let me know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inara and Jack have a talk, and sh-t  
> gets DEEP...

"You AREN'T okay Jack. Tell me:EVERYTHING. I won't run away."  
Her woman's intuition tells her that the happy, smiling face that Jack presents  
to her and Marcus is masking a troubled soul, and since her feelings for him  
are developing rapidly, she wants to be his 'sounding board', if what she hopes  
for them continues to show promise.

After settling Marcus in bed, and once some of the day's clutter has  
been thrown away or put away, Inara and her jack sit in the living room  
drinking CAMOMILLE TEA, of all things (Jack is holding fast to his pledge to  
cut-back on alcohol intake, which really impresses the single Mother: Ted, from  
whom she's filing for divorce, is big on making promises, and not keeping them..

When he hesitates, she adds, "Is it because-I WANT to be intimate with you, more  
than anything, but separated pending divorce _isn't divorced_ , and despite  
what other people might do, I have Marcus to consider, as well as my own moral code."

Jack finally says, “It isn't THAT. I understand how complicated such things can become,  
more so when a child is involved. I haven’t lived the best life, Inara. I'm a foster, and an over-  
whelmed system doesn't create the environment, most times, to create lasting bonds. I had  
it, once...my foster dad was just about to adopt me, I mean a WEEK AWAY-when...when a fire  
took the whole fam-family...

"

"Oh, no...Oh Jack."

"

"I never get what I want, Inara. So I act out-sexually, usually. With Women usually who are  
attached or...married. I've stopped that, meeting you and Marcus. I think that I was acting out  
with unavailable Women because I just was tired of being lonely. And for a short time, I didn't  
have to be. I used to LOOK for places and people to hang out with; now I have you, and Marcus,  
and Marsha, but mostly you two."

"Are you in love with that Lieutenant Herrera? I'm starting my life over, and I'd be thrilled if  
you could be a part of that-just not as part of a 'love triangle, that's why I'm asking."

"She's a friend, a good friend. We dated for six months, it seems like a long time ago, and I'm  
ready to propose; she finds the ring before I had the chance, broke off the relationship.She's married  
now, to our Battalion Chief. And I'm here. Waiting for your divorce to finalize. I wanna be clear about  
happy. And I haven't been happy much. I'm in therapy, and it helps."

"OK. I appreciate your honesty, which is something I'm not accustomed to. And your patience. Ted is  
determined to make this divorce an all-out war, which I'm not surprised at all about. He doesn't  
want me, or Marcus; just to punish us for leaving. I don't know how long this will last, Jack."

"Thanks. And I'll wait. You and Marcus are worth it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina DeLuca finally answers a call  
> from Maya Bishop, after ghosting her  
> for three months (After 3x15). Lucky for  
> Maya: she may be on the way back to mending  
> MARINA (spoiler) just not yet.

The Grey's switchboard operator fields the tenth call of the day  
from Maya Bishop, and its' barely noon. She complains under her  
breath while waiting to bring Dr. Carina DeLuca on the line-thank  
God the OB finally answers. "It's Dr. DeLuca, Good morning."

"Carina-please don't hang up up. I've been trying to reach you for days. PLEASE-  
I'm sorry. I fucked up so badly...Mi sbagliavo."

"Italian platitudes, Maya? That's what you have to offer after humiliating and hurting  
me? I don't feel badly for you-I feel badly FOR ME. And I have a lot to do, so..."

"NO! I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your love, but I'm in therapy now-  
Dr. Diane Lewis, you can verify it if you want..."

"Oh, mio Dio! That's wonderful, Maya! Good for you! How many sessions so far? Has  
she prescribed medications? What techniques...?

"

"Slowdownslowdown, Car! four sessions, Zolpidem, and what she calls 'real talk.'  
A deep drill-down into HOW my Father used to train me-the language that he used,  
even when he showed up on scene , yelling and demanding, issuing orders...when I  
when I turned to walk away, he yanked me by my ponytail..."

Interrupting, Carina snarls "BASTARDO!"

"I see it now, in a way that I never did before. That was my M.O., the way that Ellis Bishop  
drilled into me from early on: justify your shitty behavior with *the prize! always the prize!*  
And I realize now that my Mom had been cowed years ago by him, and my brother Mason...  
who made it no secret that he preferred ME for focusing all her energy on running, that I drank  
the kool-aid in focusing on being the best. Poor Mason-I remember how he insulted him constantly,  
put him down for refusing to give up art. He...um...SORRY...he...I found out that he lives on the  
streets, and he steals to survive. I gladly accepted my Dad's favoritism, not even considering how  
Mason must have felt. I found his camp, his homeless camp, gave him food and art supplies. And  
do you know what I did after that? I focused on using my friends' personal turmoils to go after a  
job I knew my best friend, Andy, has coveted FOREVER."

"And Mason?" Carina asks, quietly.

"He left Seattle. I don't know where he is, and I haven't thought about him in months. There-  
:  
that's the Woman you think that you love."

"You are doing a good job of explaining why I should give up on you. What does it say about me  
that I refuse to?"


End file.
